Folding vehicle roof top tent, known as “home on a vehicle”, refers to a tent that can be set up on a vehicle roof top, which will not be easily affected by moisture from the ground and entry of foreign objects, thus bringing comfortable and convenient user experiences. With the increase in the number of private vehicles, self-driving trip becomes a new way of tourism. The demand for the vehicle roof top tent is also increasing gradually.
Since a family vehicle has smaller length, width, and height than those of a SUV, if a common one-piece vehicle roof top tent is set up on a family vehicle, the base of the tent will extend beyond the vehicle body, resulting in adverse influences on driving safety.